


Once upon a time

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Aventuras, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Superpoderes, axción, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Louis es de otro mundo, y por accidente cae al de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Algo sobre el amor entre niños.  
> Algo sobre los ojos azules.  
> Algo sobre castillos y reinos.  
> Algo sobre Harry y Louis.

En donde la Tierra es el único mundo que existe en La Vía Láctea, se llama Dromen, y significa _sueño_ , allí, los reyes Anne y Des Styles y todas las personas son libres y felices.

Menos Harry. 

Un príncipe que se siente solo.

Un niño perdido que es expulsado de su mundo por ser demasiado soñador. 

Y un castillo que parece encantado ante los ojos del rey, pero en realidad es sólo el amigo especial e inivisible de su hijo vengándose con bromas un poco pesadas para él.


	2. Chapter 2

_Las personas te dejan fuera en la lluvia y entonces se enfadan cuando consigues mantenerte a salvo por ti mismo._ _  
_


End file.
